Luigia Frisella
, Kingyosou) Great Virgin of Gambit ( , Ganbitto no Idaina Shojo) Lu ( , Ruu)|color = #404A9F|text = #EB737F|name = Luigia Frisella|race = Human|gender = Female|birthdate = June 12th, X787|status = Active|age = 19|hair color = Azure|eye color = Strawberry|skin tone = Ivory|height = 5'7" (170 cm)|weight = 162 lbs. (73.4 kg)|guild mark color = Light red|guild mark location = Back of right thigh|affiliation = Reminiscence Frisella Family|previous affiliation = Unknown magical academy|occupation = Guild Wizard|previous occupation = Student|sexuality = Heterosexual|marital status = Single|magic = |relatives = Unknown parents Six older brothers|equipment = Fiamme}} Luigia Frisella '(ルイジア ·フリセラ, ''Ruijia Furisera) is a young woman of deep potential in the fields of magic, and an up-and-coming member of the Reminiscence guild. She is the only daughter of the Frisella Family, one of the most recognized and well-respected families in the land that Luigia hails from; her family gained an enormous fortune through investing and cooperating in various corporations and businesses that dealt in security and surveillance measures. Throughout her entire life as both a child and an adolescent, Luigia has been reminded countless times that since she was both the youngest and a female, she would receive virtually nothing from the family fortune, as well as having non-existent access into the family business and its assets. Of course, this did not sit well with the ever-ambitious Luigia, who obviously demanded an equal opportunity for a chance of fame and fortune, one that all of her brothers before her had. Her demands were ignored by her parents, who insisted she would never possess the talent or wisdom to operate in a position of power. Despite their denial, they allowed Luigia to enroll in a magic academy, per her request. It was at this institution that she first came in contact with and learned her . Upon her graduation from the afore-mentioned magical academy, Luigia found herself searching for an establishment that would allow her to obtain both knowledge and practice regarding the world of magic. At some point in time, she discovered such a place within the walls of Reminiscence, a guild situated on a small island off the coast of Fiore. Since her recruitment within the guild, Luigia has already made a lasting impact on both herself and those around her. As hoped, she has grown her experience with her magic and obtained the alias of 'Snapdragon '( , Kingyosou), which she goes by on the occasion that she has either a job or a significant guild-related encounter. Appearance Hailing from the prestigious and vastly wealthy Frisella Family, it can be expected that Luigia, at the very least, isn't undesirable. This assumption in the end reigns truthful, with Luigia being the subject of incredulous beauty and the receiver of countless compliments and confessions of attraction. This irresistible allure is a compulsion that nearly every person that lays eyes on her feels, particularly because Luigia herself seems to maintain the aesthetic that she is simply always appealing to the eye, in a sense. While others may look less than attractive soon after waking up, or after intense exercise, Luigia always gives the impression of being rather flawless in every sense of the word. All of the afore-mentioned traits travel beyond her bodily appearance as well, and tend to show in her clothing choice and overall design styles. Her clothing often consists of large fluffy skirts and tight prairie-styled bodices, paired with some sort of boot, which would allow both increased dexterity and comfort as opposed to the high heels that would normally be associated with such an outfit. As a lady of certain prosperity, Luigia could certainly be expected to maintain a feminine and dainty physique, as she was prohibited from taking part in activities that could be considered either overly gluttonous or physically taxing; to prevent weight gain from fat or muscle, respectively. This careful "surveillance" by both her parents and those who had authority over her could be part of the reason that she is effortlessly capable of maintaining a beautifully waifish frame. Her slim shoulders, flat stomach, and delicate hips all contribute to her youthful build, something which men and women alike often comment on and are aware of on every occasion. A slight downfall of this juvenile body could possibly be her lack of any features that are normally associated with mature women, namely enlarged breasts and posterior; the lack of such features doesn't truly bother Luigia, as she was never one for romance and as such cannot bother herself with how appealing her body is to other people's preferences. As yet another attribute of her childish figure, Luigia has noticeably slim arms and legs, void of virtually all fat or muscle, instead being "all skin and bones," as some may describe it. This trait is one of the various reasons that Luigia isn't considered a physical fighter, very unlike her brothers before her, who were all expected to grow up as resilient warriors. As an upside of her lissome appendages, Luigia does gain the upper hand when it comes to challenges of speed or agility, as her lightweight build allows her to simply move faster than her opponents, especially if they're heavy-built and have bodies that were formed around heavy battle rather than evasive combat. Pertaining to facial structure, Luigia once again exudes her youthful aura. She has an overall heart-shaped face and a comparatively small head, as well as wide eyes reminiscent of rounded jewels with a deep red-pink hue. Her eyes are close-set and almond shaped, and it is commonly said that if one were to look into her eyes for a prolonged period of time, they would begin to envision the setting sun, due to the colors of the two being so similar. Luigia was endowed with a small and rounded nose, similar to that of a porcelain doll, as well as plump yet small lips, said to be similar in appearance to a small horizontally-turned peach — while such a comparison is unorthodox to say the least, it still holds relative amounts of truth. Perhaps one of Luigia's most striking features, however, is her azure-blue hair, a trait that has manifested within many members of the Frisella Family and has grown to become a trademark of the clan. Luigia's hair is constantly stark straight, and found lying across the length of her back in a simple manner, refusing to be bothered with accessories or styling like braids or buns. Her hair is often described as being mesmerizing in a sense, most likely because of its otherworldly color; despite never having dyed her hair, it consists of a fade between colors. It begins on the top of her head as a deep azure, but makes a natural ombré all the way down the length of her hair, eventually fading into a light powder blue coloration. All of these features together, as mentioned countless times before, are what make the elusive Snapdragon a figure so commonly associated with beauty and feminine allure. Fitting with her affluent lineage, Luigia is accordingly a woman of proprietorial vanity, choosing to display her wealth in a manner that lets all of those around her that not only does she have style, she has the money to obtain it. Articles of clothing that are often seen as expensive and occasionally even profligate are the ones that most frequently are seen within Luigia's wardrobe. She is said to own extravagent dresses, blouses, skirts, and corsets of every color and fashion, allowing her sense of style to adapt and change to fit an event that she may need to attend for any purpose. Despite the majority of her clothing options being considered outwardly elaborate or lavish, she does in fact possess quite a lot of clothing that would normally be seen worn by the average townsperson; not only does allow for Luigia to dress to match her surroundings should need be, it also allows her to "take a break" in a sense, from her normally ostentatious garments. However, even these clothing items —even ''if ''they're more stylized towards the common man— were specially sewn and fitted to fit Luigia's body shape perfectly, leaving admittedly little room for growth, in the occasion that she would need them. This guarantees that Luigia is never seen in "unflattering" clothing, which would refer to clothing that is much to baggy or loose in areas where such a fit would be considered inappropriate; this specialized fit allows Luigia to truly look her best at all times, regardless of what she decides to wear. Like nearly everyone other person in the world, Luigia favors one particular outfit the most, and tries to wear it whenever it is both appropriate and practical for her to do so. This outfit is a specific example of the higher-end attire that Luigia possesses, as it is one that is strikingly similar to those that she would wear when she lived with the rest of her family. The outfit is composed of a black sunhat, fitted with what seem to be peaches and their leaves on either side, a rather unorthodox but admittedly "cute" addition. It also is made up of a form-fitting white blouse made of pearly silk with puffed shoulders and ornate black trim, designed with golden thread and buttons for maximum fanciness levels. Along the button line of the blouse there are frills on either side, which leads up to the collar of the blouse, which has a delicate red ribbon tied into a bow around it. Luigia also wears with this a short skirt, around mid-thigh level in length; the skirt itself is a light indigo in coloration, with white frills lining the hem of it. This is where Luigia holds one of her trademark possessions, a sort of belt-like garment that she wears around her waist, composed of various cloth pieces cut into the shape of rhombuses and colored every color of the rainbow. This accessory is paired with a large blue bow on the back of her skirt, and often times black tights that reach up to her upper-thigh. Personality It is virtually impossible to describe the youthful Luigia without using a word that is synonymous with "cheerful." As a person, she radiates a carefree and joyous energy at nearly all moments, with her happy-go-lucky nature making her a very pleasant person to surround oneself with at any time possible. When asked how or why she is seemingly always gleeful, Luigia often claims that it was because of the way that she was raised; ever since she could talk, she was constantly taught manners and reminded of the strict moral code that members of her family must follow at all times, as they have for generations. Due to her family holding such a high civil standing, this moral code can be considered somewhat over-regulating by some; however, Luigia doesn't seem to have any issue with maintaining a happy demeanor and therefore influencing those around her to obtain one as well. Her simply being herself seems to be enough to completely change the mood of those around her, a trait that she obtained at some point during her childhood, and one that her parents hoped would cause her timely wedding to a man of significant social standing. It is this same ability that allows her to establish positive relationships with nearly every person she meets almost instantly; all it takes is a few minutes and Luigia will be able to recognize the face and name of whoever she was talking to without failure, and she will truly treat them like a friend that she had known for years. This talent can also work out in Luigia's favor in more than one way, as she finds it much easier to get herself out of sticky situations with her silver tongue, capable of befriending and persuading anyone that she chooses, so the results of the predicament will end up benefitting her and her allies rather than those previously opposed to her. One of the main reasons that Luigia seems to be so easily capable of starting and keeping interesting conversation is because of her laid-back attitude. In this way, she seperates herself from the majority of others who have obtained a social and economic standing similar to her, because such people are often haughty and rigid with everything that they do, seemingly always carrying the burden of consequence within their conscious. Luigia, on the other hand, seems to have everything already planned out, acting as though nothing could be of surprise to her; it is in reality, quite the opposite, with Luigia instead planning to live in the moment as she worries about the present rather than the past or the future, both of which she has absolutely no control over. In fact, she often behaves in a manner that is associated with people labeled as "slackers" or "layabouts." This categorization isn't actually appropriate however, because of the simple fact that Luigia is actually a very hard-working and dependable woman who can get things done the right way and in a timely manner, but she simply behaves and holds herself in a way that shows everyone around her that she is mentally composed. One of her most common catchphrases, and one she uses to reassure her guildmates in times of significant stress, is quite simply, "I'm sure it'll work out dandy." Such a straight-forward yet heartening phrase rather accurately sums up who Luigia is as a person and how she composes herself in nearly every situation. Despite these simple words, however, Luigia has shown herself to be an acute listener and overall advice-giver when her allies are in times of personal peril; despite her often immature behavior, those who seek consolation in Snapdragon will find that her words contain immense wisdom, which is often in itself to at the very least aid in the emotional and mental recovery of those inflicted. This skill doesn't only apply to those who necessarily request it, however; Luigia has a rather instinctive capability to "read people's minds" with such a proficiency that they accuse her of using magics like Memory Control to invade their thoughts. However, it is simple intuitivity and observation of physical behavior that allows Luigia to interpret and predict the emotions and situations of others based on her own experiences with prior conditions. As mentioned briefly before, many of those who first encounter Luigia often believe that she is little more than a slacker, someone who lets their sloth reign supreme and pushes their tasks away despite their inevitability. However, this simply isn't true; rather, Luigia just simply has a lot of free time on her hands and little activity to fill it with. Due to her diligent and industrious work habits — and her feverish stubbornness — she often completes tasks in a very short amount of time, with the maximum amount of time that she takes being little over a day. No matter the assignment, Luigia often finds a way to do it in a manner that would be the most time-efficient. After she has completed all of her work, Luigia most commonly can be seen in a secluded location with a book and a cup of tea — most often, with scarce amounts of clothing. For an unknown reason, Luigia likes to frequently undress when she by herself, but has been shown to not oppose those who see her in such a state. She simply claims that the less clothing she has on, the more comfortable she feels, and reminds those who question her that she only does this during the times where she was finished with her work and simply relaxing. Despite being taught manners and proper behavior at a young age, Luigia does have a few faults that have found themselves being some of her primary personality traits. One of these would be her theatrical reactions to nearly every situation that she encounters both in an out of her every day life; should something go even remotely in a direction that did not instantly benefit her, she is always sure to let everyone know that her life is horrible, and quite possibly ending. In fact, she has been known to claim outrageous things at some mild inconveniences, including "we live in the timeline that God abandoned," a quote that is so substantially exaggerated that it is found quite humorous. While an ordinary person may treat such inconveniences as next to nothing in their everyday life, Luigia will commonly declare that she refuses to let such a horrible event occur and "ruin her day," before attempting everything in her power to try and fix or undo whatever had plagued her with such evil. This is a prime example of both Luigia's dramatic outlook as well as her hasty and childish decisions, which is something she makes nearly everytime she is under significant stress; while such a situation almost never happens, it is considered to be one of her main flaws, as she does quite literally crumble under pressure and fall into a blubbering mess incapable of straight-forward and logical thinking. History Luigia, as well as the entirety of her backstory and previous experiences, quite easily fall into the well-known "forbidden passion" stereotype, with the forbidden passion in her case being her intense yearning to learn more about magic. Since she has been spared the deep scars that others with a similar current situation as her, Luigia can proudly say that she has had led a rather great life thus far, as she has since become capable of beginning to realize her dream to become a talented and knowledgeable magician. The story of Luigia Frisella began June 12th of X787, within the walls of the prestigious Frisella Family Manor located somewhere in the deep countryside of Fiore. Luigia, as mentioned various times before, was born into a family of grand wealth and prosperity, and she had never in her life been even close to experiencing a situation that would require unneeded physical or mental stress, as everything was simply handed to her from a young age. Despite this however, the dauntless young Luigia often found ways to "get things for herself," to say the least, as she grew tired of living the life of nobles, much like many others of wealthy lineage in her generation had previously. TBC Abilities Physical * '''Moderate Strength: * Great Speed and Agility: Magical Vast Magical Energy: Although her power is recognized and revered by many in the current day, it hasn't always been so; since Luigia was born into a family of immense wealth and power, they never required the need to fight in any sort of way, much less with magic. In fact, their family had held such a position for so long that the last magic user within Luigia's bloodline was her great-great-grandmother, who was effectively erased from the family's history because of her great skill as a magician, something her family saw as embarrassing, rather than astonishing. Despite being the first wielder of magic within her family in over a century, Luigia showed great promise in the sheer power that she possessed within herself, even greater than that of her ancestor. In fact, Luigia's full magical energy, as well as her control and manipulation over it, has been seen by so few people that the only reason that it is a well-known fact today is because of other mages being capable of sensing her monumental energy radiating from her person at all times. Unlike nearly every other mage of similar magical capability, Luigia was not born with the same or even comparable magic power that she has in the current day; in fact, Luigia was considered ethernano deficient in her infant years, most likely due to her family "breeding out" the capability of casting magic and overall utilizing ethernano. As she grew older and began learning various basic and miscellaneous spells however, it became apparent that Luigia was not only capable of casting magic, but she was extremely skilled at it; by the time she was newly a teen, Luigia already possessed the same magical reserves and capabilities of adults over twice her age. Over the period of time, Luigia's magical reserves have only expanded, much like an animal awaking from a deep slumber to continue wreaking havoc on the world around it. At its full power, Luigia's aura is monstrous to say the least, with it being so intense that it shatters the earth beneath her and makes sizeable crevices in the ground as her Magical Aura manifests with a peachy hue, completely engulfing her and a noticeably substantial area around her. This aura is only a slight smattering of what the young woman is truly capable of, consisting of feats imaginable only by those of at least an S-Class ranking in terms of magical power. * Defenser (魔関 (ディフェンサー), Difensā lit. Magic Barrier) is a basic magic spell, and one of the first spells any magician learns—it, along with Magic Ray, are the two defining powers of a magician. When performing Defenser, the user releases their magical energy outwards, utilizing Shape Transformation in order to mold their energy into the form of a hexagonal structure that surrounds them—before their magical energy reacts with the ambient eternano saturated within the environment, solidifying the structure, causing it to take the form of a hexagonal barrier that surrounds the user's body which acts as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. The shield itself is similar to a geodesic dome, made of tessellating hexagons. The shield protects against magic, bullets, explosions, and other projectiles—however, enemies are still capable of passing through it if they nullify their magic. Also, if Defenser successfully guards an attack, it unleashes a spray of light around the dome that does damage equal to the enemy's attack power to anything hit by the light. In fact all attacks can be reflected, with correct timing. The user can manipulate the barrier into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about one hundred feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome one foot thick about a mile in diameter (five thousand, two hundred and eighty feet) and a dome one inch in thickness the user can project for about three point two miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Defenser is slightly difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing—despite this, once the user gets the hang of casting Defenser, it will be incredibly simple to harness it in any way that they wish. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of one hundred and five seconds and requires one hundred and twenty seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of fifteen seconds where they have no defense against attacks. A special trait of Defenser is that with any Elemental Magic, the user is capable of infusing their element into the barrier, granting it special properties that make Defenser an extremely versatile spell. 'Life Magic '( , Mahou no Seikatsu) is a Caster Magic that revolves around — as the name would suggest — both the sensing and manipulation of life. Even though the magic possesses deep ties to Living Magic, Life Magic is not a Black Art; in fact, it is often looked upon by researchers in the magical community as closer to a White Art than anything else. Though the magic is scarcely practiced, it is one of the most versatile magics in the current day. Through the manipulation of life forces, users of Life Magic are capable of lifeforce constructs, merging, detection, and empowerment. Life Magic is a considered to be rather complex for various reasons. The main reason, of course, is that it can be used in so many situations that it can be considered rather difficult to master all of these methods and techniques; this may be the explanation behind the lack of Life Magic practitioners, as very few mages possess enough patience to master all of the skills required. Usually, the first spells that a Life Magic user is trained in revolves around the sensing of the life energy of others; the trademark technique of this magic, this aura sensing is commonly used during situations where the caster must seek out both their allies and their enemies, but they are in a location where direct line of sight is hindered. Through detecting these auras m nb Equipment 'Fiamme '( , Fiamu, Italian for "Flaming," Japanese for "Heat of Love") is a magic sword that Luigia purchased from a magic arms dealer at some point after she ventured from her home. Reportedly, the object itself cost nearly 60,000 jewels, which is a price that would normally be associated with an object of grand luxury, and not the price of a sword; however, Luigia refutes those who assume this by claiming that she considers Fiamme to be one of the strongest swords she's come across, and has herself stated that Fiamme "embarrasses in terms of power." This statement, from what the capabilities of Fiamme have been displayed as thus far, might very well be true. In itself, Fiamme takes on the appearance of an ordinary katana, consisting of two simple pieces, the hilt — or tsuka — and the infamous curved blade. In its dormant form, Fiamme appears, as mentioned before, as a normal katana composed of what seems to be some ordinary dull-grey mineral. However, when charged, the makeup of Fiamme has one drastic — and admittedly obvious — characteristic that sets it apart from other blades; rather than the blade being composed of some sort of metal, Fiamme's blade is made up solely of the crystalline substance known as lacrima. The blade of Fiamme, as stated by the dealer that Luigia had purchased it from, was obtained from a massive chunk of lacrima crystals found deep below ground, and separated into pieces. Only one of these pieces, the one used for Fiamme, would end up being utilized in the fashion of a sword's blade, thus truly making it one of a kind. After the lacrima was carefully heated, formed, and sharpened, it was instilled with a fiery power, that would allow whoever wielded it to use that same power in the midst of combat, to turn the tides with the sheer energy of heat. Fiamme itself, as any good blade should be, is extremely durable, and capable of withstanding even the strongest of blunt force against it. It has been tested in combat by Luigia various times, and each time has been shown its capability of directly clashing with swords, maces and axes several times the size of both the blade and often Luigia. It is unknown where this durability stems from, as lacrima often has a reputation for being a rather brittle mineral that can be shattered under small amounts of pressure; Luigia herself often questions this, but continues to go with the assumption that it must've been extracted from a vein with abnormally durable products. Regardless of how the blade became so resistant to damage, it has gained a reputation as an infamously strong weapon, capable of shattering even the most well-crafted swords with little to no struggle. In regards to the Fire Magic instilled within Fiamme, it seems to operate in a manner identical to any other Fire Magic lacrima; when charged, it quite literally becomes red-hot and reaches temperatures of over 1,200 degrees Fahrenheit (648.8 Celsius). Needless to say, this intense heat alone can slice through nearly any material or metal known to man, as the fierce temperature can melt or burn through them within a matter of seconds. Luigia herself has described the sensation of doing so to be almost surreal, and goes on to say that it simply feels like she's swinging at air, even though she is actually slicing someone's sword blade into tiny pieces of molten metal; needless to say, Fiamme's power is truly not something to scoff at, let alone underestimate.